1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a technology for packaging an electronic device, and more particularly, to a package of an electronic device including a connecting bump, a system including the same and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices required in electronic appliances include various active and passive circuit elements. The circuit elements may be integrated on semiconductor substrates called semiconductor chips or dies. Electronic devices of an integrated circuit are packages mounted on a package substrate including circuit interconnections, such as a PCB or Si interposer, and may be mounted on a printed circuit board of an electronic appliance such as a computer, mobile appliance or data storage.
When a semiconductor chip is mounted on a package substrate so that the semiconductor chip is electrically connected to the package substrate, or when semiconductor chips are electrically connected to each other, the connection structure using a connecting bump is frequently used in a package of an electronic device. For example, a flip-chip package is advantageously used as a stacked structure of various type semiconductor chips, and employs connecting bumps so as to secure a large number of input/output (I/O) terminals.
After the package substrate and the semiconductor chip are electrically connected by bonding connecting bumps, an insulating layer is formed using an under-fill process so as to insulate the connecting bumps by surrounding a bonding structure of the connecting bumps. As the thickness of the package of the electronic device is decreased, the height of the connecting bumps is lowered due to the decreased thickness of the package, and the size of the connecting bumps is also decreased. Therefore, the interval between the connecting bumps is narrowed. Accordingly, the height of a space between the connecting bumps, to be filled with the under-fill insulating layer, is lowered and narrowed, hence the under-fill insulating layer is not filled in the space between the connecting bumps. As a result, there occurs a failure in which a void is formed in the space between the connecting bumps.